


Пастораль

by KisVani



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, Vertigo (Comics), WildStorm
Genre: M/M, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Благодаря Tykki я во флешмобе задумалась, как бы мог выглядеть быт Джона и Джека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пастораль

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tykki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/gifts).



Пока Джек ходит за продуктами (потому что в холодильнике водится только плесень и та-то подозрительно фиолетового оттенка), кормит собачку, которую притащила в дом Мария (потому что, если ее не накормить - соседей резко станет меньше) и готовит завтрак, как раз просыпается приползший пьяным в 3 часа ночи Джон, переползает на кухню и начинает петь. Джек все это терпит и только потом просит украсить дом, а то Рождество уже завтра, а кто-то еще не убрал украшения с Хэллоуина. Только спустя пару часов, уже созерцая что-то подозрительно похожее на кишки животных, намотанные на елку, Джек осознает, что идея была плохой. А, когда они ложатся спать (Джек до этого ликвидирует все украшения и вешает нормальные) и Джек готовится отчитать Джона за то, какой пример он подает Марии, Джон заявляет, что день был очень тяжелым и вырубается первым.


End file.
